


a little boy made a wish that day (and santa claus would hear him say)

by isacabral



Series: merry pitchmas gift exchange [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 'tis the damn season, F/F, Merry Pitchmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca and Chloe's son only has one wish for Christmas but his moms don't know if they'll be able to grant it.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Luke/Jesse Swanson
Series: merry pitchmas gift exchange [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726579
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	a little boy made a wish that day (and santa claus would hear him say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22_Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/gifts).



> hohoho, merry pitchmas! congratulations, @wordsofmyreality, i'm your secret santa! hope you enoy this :)
> 
> title's from train's shake up christmas

“This itches,” Beca complained, adjusting the fake white beard she had just put on.

"You could let me do it," Jesse offered again, earning himself another glare. "Just saying. My beard protects me from the itching."

"Your beard?" Beca smirked, eyeing his barely-there stubble in amusement. Her best friend just stuck his tongue out to her. "No way, Swanson. My kid, I'm Santa. You get your turn when it's your son."

"Or daughter," Jesse smiled goofily at her, probably thinking about the surrogate that was carrying his and Luke's baby.

"Or daughter," Beca conceded. "Now come on, help me out with this thing."

They were a month away from Christmas and Jesse got stuck helping Beca turn into Santa while Chloe baked cookies for “Santa” with six-year-old Carter. Normally, they would just take him to the mall so he could take a walk in the Winter Wonderland set-up before taking his picture with Santa.

Being the happy, easy-going kid that he was — a clear sign that he was Chloe Beale's son — Carter always loved those trips. Except this year he was much more subdued, almost sad about something that he wouldn't tell either Chloe or Beca about.

They reluctantly took Aubrey's advice and decided that, instead of taking him to the mall to talk to a stranger, Beca should dress up as Santa with the hope that he would feel more comfortable at home. 

He may be Chloe's son but he had a stubborn streak a mile long that made Beca want to call her mom and apologize a thousand times over. 

"Okay, I think we're good," Jesse assessed, taking one last look at Beca's get-up. "How are you doing, Becaw?"

"I'm nervous," Beca admitted. "Do you really think this will work?"

"Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Jesse shrugged.

Beca heaved a deep sigh, re-adjusting the white beard strapped around her face. "Okay," she said resolutely, "let's do it."

//

Beca could hear the soft pitter-patter of small feet coming to open the door when she rang the doorbell promptly at 7pm. She had to quickly school her features so she wouldn’t melt into a puddle at the adorable sight of her little boy dressed up in a midnight blue sweater vest and red bowtie, red hair combed back neatly. His vest matched the dress Chloe was wearing right behind him.

"Hi," she greeted him, making her voice as deep as it could go so it wouldn't give her away. "Are you Carter?"

"Carter Avery Beale-Mitchell," he nodded, extending his hand politely just like grandpa James had taught him. “Hi Santa.”

If he was onto Beca, he wasn’t letting it show, so Beca relaxed a little. “Hi. So, I had some free time tonight and I remembered you didn’t send me a letter this year,” Carter’s shoulders sagged a little and Beca’s heart panged painfully in her chest. “I thought I could stop by so we could talk and you could tell me what you want for Christmas?”

“Okay,” he said, sounding almost defeated but putting on a brave face. “Please come in, Santa.”

“I’m so worried about him,” Chloe whispered to her when they were alone in the foyer. “He looks so sad.”

“I know,” Beca sighed, stifling the urge to scratch her fake beard. “You guys look adorable, by the way.”

“So do you,” Chloe winked at her, quickly pecking Beca’s lips. “Okay, let’s do this.”

They made their way into their living room to find Carter placing the cookies plate on the table, the glasses of milk already having been poured by Chloe to avoid him staining his clothes. Beca watched as her son sat at his usual place on the table and looked expectantly at her.

“I’m gonna go check on dinner while you two talk,” Chloe said, giving Beca a smile and a thumbs up as she went into the kitchen.

Beca sat down on the table in front of Carter, reaching for a cookie. Peanut butter, his favorite.

“Okay dude, lay it on me,” she said after taking a bite. “What do you want for Christmas?”

“Nothing,” he answered promptly just like he had when Beca, Chloe or anyone had asked him.

“Really, nothing?” Beca asked skeptically. “No toys, books, a puppy...?”

Not biting Beca’s bullet about getting a puppy — something they’ve been postponing for a while despite his pleadings — Carter heaved a big sigh, looking around as if to make sure they were truly alone.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he asked meekly, so unlike him. Beca simply nodded, not wanting to disturb him. “I want something. But not for me.”

That took Beca by surprise. "For who then?”

He motioned for her to get closer and Beca leaned in just like him. “My moms,” he whispered.

“What do you want for your moms, bud?” she asked, doing her best to keep her voice neutral. 

“Well… they want a _baby,_ ” Carter said and Beca could see his whole body sagged in relief of finally letting someone in on his secret. “I heard Mommy talking to Uncle Luke that they were trying to have one more. And she’s sad because we don’t have one yet and I don’t want my mommies to be sad.”

It was taking everything in Beca to not let her tears fall right there and then. She drained the last of her milk, hoping it would help her compose herself long enough to talk to her son without crumbling.

“That’s...” she croaked out. “That’s very sweet of you, Carter. I’ll do my best to help, okay?”

He gave her the dimpled smile they have been missing for a while now, unknowingly tugging at Beca’s heartstrings. “Thanks, Santa.”

//

Chloe was waiting for her when she finally made it back to her house after dropping the Santa suit back at the store.

“So,” Chloe asked anxiously when she spotted her. “Did it work? Did he tell you?”

“Yeah,” Beca was still shaken by her son’s words, the weight of them loading her up. “He wants a little brother or sister.”

“Oh,” the despondent look on Chloe’s face was how Beca’s whole body felt.

Unbeknownst to their son, they had decided at the beginning of the year to try for one more baby so far without success. After six months and six rounds of IVF the process had taken a toll on Chloe and after much discussion and plenty of tears shed Beca had convinced Chloe it was time to take a break. This would be their last round for a while. 

“He said he could see we were sad and he didn’t want us to be sad anymore,” Beca said, getting in bed with Chloe, hugging her when she started crying. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“He’s perfect,” Chloe sniffled, voice muffled as she buried her face on the crook of Beca’s neck. 

“Hey, look at me,” Beca said, gently coaxing her wife to make eye contact. "We'll get there, I promise.”

“You don't know that. It's been months and it's still not taking.”

“One day at a time remember? And if this one doesn't take, we'll try something else.” She closed the distance between them, laying a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips. “One way or another I'm putting a baby in you, Beale,” Beca teased, reveling in the sweet peal of laughter that rang in her ears. 

//

On Christmas morning, Beca woke up by the weight of her son climbing on top of her. “Mama,” he whispered, knowing better than to yell. “Santa came.”

Despite the relatively early hour, Beca couldn’t help but smile — this has been their little ritual ever since Carter was born; Chloe would wake up early with their son and they would prepare a huge breakfast by themselves to let Beca sleep-in. Then Chloe would send him up to wake Beca up so they could go down and open the presents while eating.

Eventually, Beca and Chloe managed to get Carter excited about Christmas, enough so that he had a couple of present requests that had them scrambling to find on time for the day. He even looked like his normal self more or less, all happy smiles and sparkling eyes, which was honestly a relief.

“That’s great, little man,” Beca answered through a yawn “Let me just freshen up so we can go see what he brought, okay?”

“Okay!” he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and scrambled off downstairs. God, she loved that kid.

Beca was still yawning by the time she made it to the living room, gratefully accepting the coffee mug Chloe offered her. Their stockings were already laid on the coffee table but instead of eating breakfast and opening their gifts, Chloe and Carter were just looking at Beca expectantly, matching Cheshire-cat smiles on their faces.

“What?”

“We want you to open your stocking first,” Chloe explained.

“Okay…” Beca said hesitantly, reaching for it.

It contained a couple of packages that Beca recognized from her mom, her dad and Sheila, Chloe’s parents, Chloe herself and Carter. A box wrapped in sparkling green paper that definitely wasn’t there yesterday laid at the bottom. The card attached to it said simply _open me first._

Eyeing her wife and son suspiciously, Beca did as instructed, opening the box tentatively. She gasped when she saw its content — a pregnancy test with two pink lines on it and a sticky note saying _I’m positive!_ In what Beca recognized as her son’s writing.

“Wait, hold on are you serious? It worked? We’re having a baby?” she asked, tears already streaming down her face.

“We’re having a baby!” Chloe’s confirmation was all Beca needed to round the table and launch herself onto her family, breakfast, and presents forgotten.

“Merry Christmas, moms,” Carter said from his place, squished between his parents.

Chloe sobbed and Beca laid a kiss on her son’s head, unable to contain her smile.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @snowonebutyou on tumblr and twitter!


End file.
